Emeralda
|-|Fallout Girl= This character belongs to Negora1. Do not use her without permission! Emeralda is a scavenger-turned-to-dragon apart of the post-apocalyptic Fallout universe. She has remained a dragon and has learned to adapt to the wasteland, earning skills of a sniper, close combat, and learning to help others find peace in the war-zone of the wasteland. She will do whatever it takes to keep her friends alive and happy. ---- Original At first, Emeralda had nothing: no weapons, no tech and gear, no nothing. She had her regular appearance, including her jewel on her forehead, and that was it. But growing through the wasteland she tries to stand up in a fight by still remaining true to her original weapon: a sword. She found a long katana in a bunker underneath the barn where she met up with the gang, which she kept with her throughout the original. Due to a large wave of mutants hitting Skyfallen, Emeralda was clawed on her right foreleg and was beginning to fall victim to the pink cloud. But just before it could take effect, Blast resorted to amputating her foreleg with plans to get a prosthetic leg soon. Reboot (Before I continue, I know what happened to Emeralda's jewel in Part 3. I am going to leave it be, because it makes her look awesome.) Emeralda has greatly updated. She has finally gotten her prosthetic leg, designed to look like metal bone with gears as joints and sharp pieces as claws. She has kept her jewel on her head with a slight fracture to show her past hardships. A going away present from a raiders group was given on her left cheek: a scar from a bullet scratch that Emeralda was lucky enough to dodge it's full damage. Now finally equipped with weapons and a few accessories. Weapon-wise, Emeralda found a dark green and black sleek and sharpshooting sniper rifle she named Valkyrie. For close shots, she has an assault rifle with strong bullets that tore apart mutants she named Ripper. Both of her weapons are strapped to the sides of her new black leather jacket with metal shoulder pads with red, black , and green crystals bedazzled into them. The sleeves are a bit ripped up, mostly on purpose because she liked the look of it. She is pretty set for the wasteland along with style. ---- ---- Animus Magic In the Original RP; Part Two: Albatross's Pearl, Emeralda discovered she could summon glowing green tendrils from her jewel and use them to defend against Albatross and other threats. She was also able heal the wounds of her friends. When they confronted Albatross once again, Rust was supposedly dead and Emeralda endangered her magical abilities by trying to bring him back. She succeeded, but lost her magical abilities because of the exceedingly impossible feet of magic. Valkyrie Emeralda considers herself to be a pro when it comes to using Valkyrie. Valkyrie means, "Chooser of the Slain." She doubted her ability to be a sniper since her main weapon had first been a sword. But Rust had encouraged and later dared her to shoot a mutant in the eye. She rolled her eyes at the idea, but she hit dead center. Ever since then, she has challenged herself with testing her skills with Valkyrie. Whenever the team needs a long distant shot, Emeralda volunteers immediately, locked, loaded and ready to snipe out for fun or war. She trusts the gun never to miss a shot, for whenever she chooses a victim, they will be killed. Ripper Ripper is considered one of her favorite guns. Assault rifles in general she likes to shoot from. The rapid fire of the bullets makes Emeralda calm with the kill. Whenever she has Ripper in her claws, she knows that the enemy will go down. Ripper has incredibly strong and devastating bullets that completely tear apart mutants. She never uses it for long distance shots, but keeps it as a close range gun. Unless she can replace the sight on it, Ripper remains a deadly close range weapon in Emeralda's claws. Other Close combat is one technique Emeralda isn't afraid to go for. She is more comfortable doing it to actual dragons instead of mutants considering that they are more dangerous (and she would prefer not to lose another limb.) She is considerably skilled, mostly with her fists, wings, and tail. And sword fighting was Emeralda's first skill. Since the future of the wasteland has limited the sword access, she has not seen a sword really anywhere. But put a sword in her claws, you will get sliced to bits. ---- Part One: First Journeys Part Two: Albatross's Pearl Part Three: Skyfallen Part Four: Silfur Reboot Part One: ---- Rue: Rust: Kraken: Crevasse: Fern: Penitent: Aestus: Felicity: Alcatraz: ---- Wind. That was the one thing that the world of ash and dust could never rot away. The smooth and brief touch of the sky, the one sliver of air not filled with pink chemicals. Green gems blinked at the land around her. Her emerald scales had felt the soothing gust of wind, and for once there was a peaceful moment in the bleak wasteland. The grace of the wind carried no dust with it, no scent of rotten flesh. Only the cool breeze that whispered secrets to her ears. Emeralda took in her first relieved deep breath in a decade. The moment left her once the dust had caught up with the law of nature. The wind carried the dust up to her face. She raised her metal prosthetic right foreleg in front of her nose and squinted her eyes. She sighed in disappointment, but in gratefulness as well. "Could you feel it?" Emeralda said out loud, still looking out to the wasteland. The rusted dragon with metallic dark green eyes and a grenade launcher strapped over his shoulder looked up from lighting a fire toward his sought-out she-friend. "Feel what?" he asked, confused. "The wind," she responded. "Um...we can feel the wind everyday." Emeralda breathed out through her nostrils as a small laugh. "Do you really feel the wind, Rust?" she said more serious. ~ ~ ~ ---- ---- Emeralda.png|Drawn by Kitty Mckinley_dragon_em.jpg|what'chu say bout me boy? |-|Origin Jewel= Reworking 8P Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Scavengers Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters